Why The Innocent Must Suffer
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Ichabod and Katrina Crane return with their children to Sleepy Hollow due to a strange run of luck. Upon arrival it doesn't look like much has changed. But like most things after looking at them for a while they are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own this story or these fabulous characters._

* * *

**Why The Innocent Must Always Suffer**

**Chapter 1: **_Upon Arrival_

It had been ten year now since Katrina and Ichabod Crane had left Sleepy Hollow but now they were back with Katrina pregnant with her second child. They had returned to Katrina's childhood home, though it had not been a happy one, both Ichabod and Katrina had there memories flood back. Of the headless horseman, of Katrina's wicked step mother and of the brutal murders that had occurred there. The horse drawn carriage stopped at the front of the large house. The door man opened the carriage door and Ichabod offered his wife a hand. She took it and stepped out a small girl at her heels clutching a doll. "Welcome darling." Ichabod said nervously, if he was honest he didn't want to be there.

Neither of them did. The carriage rode of leaving the three occupants standing before the house it looked so haunted even now all these years later. Katrina shivered. "We best get in we don't want our little Elizabeth's brother or sister catching a cold." He smiled at his daughter before taking his wife's arm and walking up the steps. Elizabeth started to cough as they entered the house. Katrina crouched down beside her daughter. "Are you alright sweet one ?" "Yes mama." Elizabeth held on to her mother as she hoisted her on to her hip. There was some warmth comes from the fire that was lit in the large fire place. The villagers had came up earlier on to help the Cranes with there luggage and had set the fire then. Katrina didn't tell her husband or daughter that she didn't shiver because of the cold. It was just that house it was so …eerie even now.

Katrina looked around it hadn't changed a bit the villagers had dusted the old place down it looked exactly as she had left it. Any moment now she was expecting her wicked step mother to sweep round the corner, or the horseman to gallop threw the French doors. She stood in anticipation but no nothing. Both the horseman and that crone had gone. Straight to hell more literally than you might think. "Well I best start hunting if we are going to make an money. Do you need anything darling?" She gave her husband a warm smile. "We are fine." Ichabod leaned in to his daughter. "If your mother says she feels sick I want you to run into the village and get doctor Lancaster as fast as you can." Elizabeth whispered in her fathers ear. "Yes papa I promise I will." He then kissed his wife on the cheek. " I shan't be long." Katrina gave a curt nod.

The minute her father left Elizabeth sprung a question at her mother. "Mama are you going to teach me more good magic?" Her mother put her on the floor. "Not today I'm a little tired I think I'll go for a lie down but I will again soon." Elizabeth gave her mother a cheeky grin. "Then may I and play for a little while?" "Yes just don't go to far." Elizabeth hugged her mother. "No mama I won't I promise." Her daughter then ran off to play leaving Katrina alone in the old house. She didn't know what she was expecting it to look like, maybe not entirely different but not exactly the same either. Katrina climbed the grand stair case she was heading for her old room, it was now her daughters. The door was open she walked in to find the same lilac silk fro over the bed, which had bears and dolls on it. Lace lilac curtains hung over her window to match the bed, a set of oak drawers sat next to an oak closet in the left hand corner across from her bed and in between the window.

In front of the window sat a beautifully carved dressing table which had a trinket box in front of the mirror. Of course given the choice she wouldn't be there if hadn't been for their unfortunate run of luck. There house staff had been dropping like flies, speaking of the house had become infested with them. They had been staying at a hotel until it got sorted but then there luck struck again. Ichabod had been working a very important case, he had the prime suspect caught with all the loose ends tied off. However he had not planned the supposed murderer being murdered himself then the murdering still continued. Constable Crane was then forced to leave the police force in shame.

Jobless, with no money the Crane's were forced to return to the town of Sleepy Hollow. There daughter was quite excited she had never been to this odd little town. Would she have been so excited if she knew the truth? Probably not but both her parents had decided she was to young to know the story. Katrina knew it was a nightmare she had lived that nightmare. Elizabeth would be told her true family history when 18 her parents didn't want her childhood spoiled because of what had happened.

Katrina sat down on her old bed and her head spun a bit as she looked at the door. Then the unthinkable happened her father walked in. "Ah there you are Katrina. There is someone I'd like you to meet." Katrina tried to look confused but when she discovered she had no ability over her face or voice she tried to look out the corner of her eye. A rocking horse had appeared in front of the dressing table and her reflection… She was a child ? "Yes father." she heard her self speak without her command. A beautiful blonde haired woman walked in the room she didn't look entirely different from Katrina. "Katrina this is nurse Preston she is to be your mothers sick nurse. Again Katrina had no control as her body leapt up and ran over to hug the woman that she now realised to Mary Archer, her step mother.

She didn't like to call her that anymore, no, know she was known as the black witch or the dark one. "Oh nurse Preston are you going to make my mother better?" Katrina felt the black witches arms wrap round her. "I'll try my best dear one." she spoke so warmly and innocently. _'Witch ! How could she do that how could that vile woman stand there and lie to a child and her father. Both vulnerable and worried sick about the woman who meant the world to them.'_ A day hadn't went by that she hadn't thought about that vile woman. Though until today she had no idea how wretched she truly was. Katrina had not forgot what she had done but she hadn't put much thought into how the black witch had done it.

Oh she was a great liar, magnificent infact. "I think I'd better show nurse Preston her room now Katrina." Baltus took the ushered the young woman out. "Ok papa. Thank you for helping my mother nurse Preston." The woman smiled at the girl. "You are very welcome my dear." With that her father and the witch left the room. Her body then walked over to the window she then spied some flowers. It was then Katrina realised she was back in her own body. Though she did not need to stay to know what happened next. Of course she was so happy to have someone help her mother and although she was a black witch there was no denying she was a pretty woman. When her child self spied the flowers she decided they were as pretty as her so she had ran down to get them as a thank you.

How foolish she was Mary Archer was a looker on the outside but scratch the surface you would find an ugly old crone. Her heart was so black and cold her mind bent on revenge. Yet in a way Katrina felt sorry for her. Yes she was a black witch oh without a doubt but she had been made that way by her family and there friends. Maybe it wasn't entirely her fault she was who she was but that was no excuse for her doing what she did to those poor people. For what she had tried to do to Katrina herself who had nothing against the woman. Well not before she did what she did. Putting that aside for a moment it hit Katrina like cold water. What had just happened and why?

She stood up of the bed maybe it was just this sickness she had and being back in this house which was overflowing with bad memories. Katrina left for her on room shutting the door behind her the room that used to be her fathers and the black witches. This door was shut, her fingers wrapped round the cold brass handle. The first thing she saw was the dressing table in this room but she was more interested on what was on it. The brush her step mother had used to brush her long flowing locks still lay there. She picked it up the wood was all hand carved Katrina filled with the utmost hate.

Angrily she spun round and bounced the brush of the floor. It was then she seen the large portrait of her step mother looking down upon her. That smug smile, the beautiful dress, the perfect hair. Yet she could only see it upon first glance staring longer she saw nothing more than a cold, bitter, heartless woman who was hell bent on revenge. Filled in a life of lies she had no idea the price she would pay for it though. Suddenly Katrina swirled again and everything went black.

* * *

Ok maybe it's not great but please be nice as it's my first ever fanfic and if I'm totally honest I have never seen or read the whole film/book of this. I've only ever caught the tale end of the film but I've never felt so inspired to write about something until now.


	2. Forgotten

It was a month after nurse Preston arrived; Katrina was in the Western Woods she had been playing with her friends and decided to hide behind a really thick tree. Below the tree there was a cave that looked oddly like a little house but it couldn't be. Nobody lived out here Brom must still be counting she thought as she sat on the ground to wait. Then something strange happened a white horse came cantering past her a cloaked figure upon it. The figure came off the horse and uncloaked herself, it was nurse Preston. It was strange because for the life of her Katrina Crane could not remember this. This was the day Brom had crashed out of a tree and landed on her, was it not? Katrina watched as the witch entered the cave, she wanted to go closer to hear what was going on and her younger self agreed.

Child Katrina crouched outside the door listening intently to the conversation going on behind it.

'She grows more beautiful each day Mary, but a child needs its mother, its proper mother.'

'What I am doing is ensuring she lives the life she is entitled to I am being a better mother by making sure she doesn't grow up the way we did than-'

'You are mistaken sister she is growing up exactly as we did. Without a mother, she has me but I am not enough. I can see it in the child's eyes already a look of longing, longing for you.'

'She will have me soon enough just as soon as I have reclaimed what was stolen from us!' Mary hissed quietly to her sister who sighed.

'I must prepare the other is coming cherish holding your daughter at least for now. If you do not you shall regret it later.'

'_Daughter!' _Katrina screamed loudly in her head. Mary Van Tassel had a daughter? That was impossible she had never known of the witch to have any relatives except her dead, sister, mother, and father. _'What an unlucky child to have the dark one as her mother.'_ Katrina thought.

There was a bang and a child started crying. Eager to know what was going on child Katrina opened the door a crack. A hissing voice spoke.

'Be warned! The end is front of two of you, revenge will be granted but a soul for a soul will be taken. The Van Tassel line will lose more than once to the Prestons.'

Katrina watched in terror as a chained beast spoke, but that didn't scare her well not as much as seeing the witch holding the child and hushing her she looked exceptionally genuine. It wasn't a mask with greed behind it so could it be Mary Archer had loved someone else. Had she loved her daughter?

Katrina watched as the witch kissed her baby girl's head then with another bang Katrina looked at the collapsed monster having missed the rest of what it said. Before she could move the door swung open and young Katrina met the cold gaze of nurse Preston.

'This isn't a place for little girl's Katrina.' The witch hissed. Child Katrina took a step back against adult Katrina's will.

'I didn't- I was just.'

Before she could finish Mary pulled her inside with her free hand and closed the door.

Ok I've seen Sleepy Hollow, I hope this update is better than my first go. As for Ichabod well he wasn't in this but I can make the hunting thing work for him so that it doesn't drift from his character.


End file.
